Hyperdimension Faiz
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Akio Takahashi yang sedang pergi ke Kamen Rider convention terlempar ke dunia lain. Dia dimintai tolong oleh Histoire untuk mengakhiri tragedy yang ada di Gameindustri sebagai Kamen Rider Faiz.


**Yosh sekarang saya mencoba membuat fanfic Kamen Rider dan Hyperdimension Neptunia, mungkin masih belum bagus tapi saya senang membuat cerita fanfiction jadi mohon maaf bila kurang bagus.**

**Disclaimer : Kamen Rider dan Hyperdimension Neptunia bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Akio Takahashi seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan Setsuna F Seie hanya warna rambutnya agak kebiruan dan matanya berwarna merah mengenakan celana jeans, sepatu hitam, T-shirt hitam dan juga mengenakan jaket merah.

"Faiz Driver, Faiz Pointer, Faiz Shot, Faiz Edge, Faiz Axel Watch dan Faiz Blaster." Kata Akio memeriksa koleksi mainan Kamen Rider Faiz yang akan dibawa ke acara Kamen Rider Convention.

"Yosh, semua sudah lengkap saatnya berangkat." Kata Akio sambil membawa koleksinya dalam tas dan keluar dari rumahnya untuk menghadiri acara tersebut.

Setelah sampai di acara tersebut Akio melihat 2 sosok pemuda yang seumurang dengannya. Yang pertama pemuda berambut pendek kemerahaan mata berwarna hitam mengenakan jeans, T-shirt biru yang bernama Kouta Rikiyama dan yang satu lagi berambut panjang samapi telinga berwarna pirang matanya berwarna biru mengenakan jeans, T-shirt ungu dan jaket abu-abu bernama Riku Shimizu.

"Hey Akio sini-sini." Kata Kouta melambaikan tangannya, Akio yang mendengar Kouta pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Yo Kouta, Riku." Sapa Akio.

"Kenapa kau agak terlambat?" Tanya Riku.

"Maaf-maaf soalnya tadi macet." Balas Akio

"Yang penting kau sudah datang. Ngomong-ngomong kau membawa apa untuk convention hari ini?" Tanya Kouta.

"Aku membawa koleksi Kamen Rider Faiz, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kalau aku membawa koleksi Kamen Rider Delta." Kata Riku.

"Aku membawa koleksi Kamen Rider Kaixa." Kata Kouta.

Kemudian mereka berbincang sedikit dan memperlihatkan koleksi masing-masing setelah itu mereka melakukan sedikit perform dengan Dx mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya Akio yang terlihat ragu dengan ide Riku melakukan perform.

"Tentu saja aku yakin." Balasnya dengan bangga.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu di depan umum seperti ini?" Sekarang Kouta yang bertanya.

"Ayolah lagipula kita berada di Kamen Rider convention dan banyak yang melakukan perform." Balas Riku sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang melakukan perform Henshin sesuai Dx yang dibawa masing-masing.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." Kata Akio dengan nada pasrah.

Akio memegang dan membuka Faiz Phone dan menekan tombol dengan urutan angka

**5-5-5**

Lalu menekan Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Suara dari Faiz Phone sebelum membuat suara yang berisik.

Kouta memegang dan membuka Kaixa Phone dan menekan tombol dengan urutan angka

**9-1-3**

Lalu menekan Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Suara dari Kaixa Phone sebelum membuat suara yang berisik.

Sementara Riku memegang Delta Phone dan mendekatkannya pada mulutnya.

"Henshin." Teriak mereka bertiga yang menempatkan Phone mereka pada slot yang ada pada Belt mereka.

**COMPLETE**

"Yosh, Akio coba sekarang kau menggunakan Faiz Blaster." Kata Kouta.

"Baiklah." Kata Akio datar.

Akio memegang Faiz Blaster dan menekan tombol 5-5-5 yang terdapat pada Faiz Blaster kemudian menekan Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Lalu Akio menempatkan Faiz Phone nya pada slot yang tedapat pada Faiz Blaster.

**AWAKENING**

Setelah berlatih beberapa gerakan dengan Faiz, Kaixa dan Delta Phone, Akio, Kouta dan Riku melepaskan belt mereka dan mencari tempat untuk makan saat gelombang listrik keluar dari Faiz Blaster Akio. Akio memutuskan untuk memeriksanya dan memberitahu Kouta dan Riku bahwa dia akan menyusul, Kouta dan Riku mengerti dan mereka meninggalkan Akio. Saat memeriksa Faiz Blaster terdapat bidang aneh yang mengelilinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kata Akio pada dirinya sendiri lalu cahaya biru mulai bersinar dan Akio mulai menghilang.

* * *

Akio membuka matanya dan hanya melihat kegelapan sedangkan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan.

"Apa aku…sudah mati?" Tanya Akio

"_Tidak…kau belum mati._" Akio melihat sekeliling untuk mencari asal suara itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan mengapa aku disini?" Tanya Akio

"_Maafkan aku…tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan padamu. Tenang saja saat ini kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri._" Suara perempuan yang lembut terdengar lagi.

"Pertama bisa aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"_Namaku Histoire. Aku adalah dunia dan dunia adalah aku . Aku adalah tome of the world._"

"Tome of the world..?" Kata Akio

"_Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku buat._" Kata Histoire

"Kesalahan?" Hal ini menarik perhatian Akio.

"_Tidak peduli jarak yang ditarik antara tubuh dan pikiranku…aku masih bisa mengingatnya…aku mengingat tragedy catatan pertumpahan darah. Perang yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. The Console War._"

"The Console War?..Apa itu?" Tanya Akio

"_Dua dunia yang ada di Gameindustri. Yang pertama manusia dan yang kedua Celestia, dimana CPU [Console Patron Unit] tinggal. CPU mendapatkan kekuatannya melalui kepercayaan manusia dan mengubahnya untuk mendapat perlindungan CPU. Itulah keseimbangan dunia bawah dan dewi yang berkuasa…satu demi satu. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi._"

'_CPU…? Gameindustri…? Kenapa kedengarannya seperti videogames._' Pikir Akio.

"Biar aku tebak, sesuatu telah terjadi dengan salah."

"_Ya, dewi sebelumnya dan aku telah merusak keseimbangan ini dan membuat 4 dewi yang terpisah, 4 CPU. Celestia, penguasa ketenangan, sudah tidak ada. Ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku antisipasi._"

"Jadi CPU ini melakukan battle royal satu sama lain untuk melihat hanya dewi terkuat yang bisa menjadi dewi sejati." Kata Akio dengan shock melihat teorinya mirip dengan pertarungan Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"_Keempat CPU tumbuh untuk membenci satu sama lain dan memulai pertarungan untuk kehormatan untuk menguasai seluruh dunia. Sementara Console Wars berlangsung…dunia…berada diambang bencana. Para monster mulai menyerbu dunia._"

"Jadi itu asal mula Console Wars, tapi bagaimana sesuatu seperti itu terjadi?" Tanya Akio

"_Itu semua karena ketidak sadaranku. Tidak peduli bagaiman aku menyikas diriku, menjauhi dari para CPU semua yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menunggu disisni…dimanapun 'disini'. Aku hanya berharap bisa mengakhiri tragedy yang disebabkan oleh kesalahanku. Tolong, bantu aku!_"

Akio terlihat shock mendengar Histoire meminta tolong, Akio terus berpikir mencari solusinya. Lagi pula dia belum mengenalnya, sementara Akio masih belum sadarkan diri dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali. Tapi Akio ingin menolongnya mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Faiz Blaster yang tiba-tiba memunculkan gelombang listrik dan mengirimnya ke dunia ini.

"Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah terus maju. Jadi apa tugasnya?" Tanya Akio, ya karena dia tidak punya pilihan selain menolongnya.

"_Jadi kau akan membantuku?Terima kasih! Kata-kata tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihku._"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Salah satu dewi telah jatuh ke dunia. Tolong…bantu Neptune. Aku telah memberi tugas untuk melepaskanku karena aku tersegel. Bukan aku meragukannya, tapi aku takut dia tidak bisa mengatasi perjalanan ini sendirian._"

"Aku akan mencoba apa yang aku bisa untuk menyelamatkan duniamu." Kata Akio

"_Terima kasih! Aku tidak berhak menaru permintaan ini padamu, tapi aku tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk dimintai tolong…_"

"Seperti yang kubilang aku akan mencobanya."

"_Sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin mengetahui nama yang telah merespon permintaanku._"

"Namaku Akio Takahashi, salam kenal." Kata Akio

"_Aku akan menghubungi lagi setelah kau sadar nanti._"

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menjadi sangat terang yang membuat Akio terpaksa menutupi matanya.


End file.
